


Rebuild and Recover

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Drawing of post canon Julian and GarakCardassia still lies in ruins by the time Julian comes to his senses and follows Garak, consequences be damned. Together they work on rebuilding and sustaining both the planet and their relationship. They don’t have much but they have each other. This is them sharing a rare moment of respite.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 20





	Rebuild and Recover

_Cardassia still lies in ruins by the time Julian comes to his senses and follows Garak, consequences be damned. Together they work on rebuilding and sustaining both the planet and their relationship. They don’t have much but they have each other. This is them sharing a rare moment of respite._


End file.
